Ein anderes Ende
by Pemaroth
Summary: Sirius ist nicht durch den Torbogen, dafür aber den Todessern in die Hände gefallen. Ein kurze Geschichte darüber, wie der fünfte Band auch hätte enden können. (fertig!)
1. Mysteriumsabteilung

Vorwort: Dies ist meine allererste Fanfiction. Deshalb bitte, bitte, bitte, biiittttttttteeeee (ganz lieb schau) reviewt.

Disclaimer: Leider bin ich nicht annähernd so brillant wie J. K. Rowling. Deshalb gehören alle Personen und was sonst noch so zum Harry Potter Universum gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern ihr. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (leider, aber wer würde mir auch schon was fürs Schreiben bezahlen?), sondern habe nur ein bisschen Spaß am Schreiben.

Inhalt: Ich hätte Sirius einfach gegönnt, dass alles gut ausgegangen wäre. Deshalb hab ich mir gedacht, ich schreibe einfach mal eine Geschichte, wie der fünfte Band auch hätte enden können. Folglich ist die Geschichte komplett AU.

Jedoch hat Sirius auch so einiges durchzustehen, da er zwar nicht durch den Torbogen, dafür aber in die Hände der Todesser fällt.

Kapitel 1: Mysteriumsabteilung

Sirius stand auf der Bühne vor dem Torbogen und betrachtete seine verhasste Cousine. Gerade hatte sie versucht ihn mit einem Fluch zu treffen. „Das kannst du aber besser!", spottete er noch, als Bellatrixe Lestrange bereits einen neuen Fluch in seine Richtung schickte, der ihn nicht verfehlte, sondern ihn mitten in die Brust traf. Keuchend fiel er nach hinten und konnte sich gerade noch seitlich abrollen, um nicht in den Torbogen hinter sich zu stürzen. Dabei fiel er allerdings von der Bühne. Hart schlug er mit dem Kopf auf, als er vor der Bühne auf den Boden aufschlug.

Harry hatte zusammen mit Remus Lupin den Kampf zwischen Sirius und dessen Cousine Bellatrixe Lestrange beobachtet und als er nun seinen Paten aufschlagen sah, wollte er losstürmen. Lupin hielt ihn jedoch fest und zerrte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Boden, denn ein grüner Blitz kam in ihre Richtung geschossen. Harry sah in Richtung der Bühne und schrie: „Sirius, Sirius komm zu dir! Sirius!" Bellatrixe sah ihn an und lachte: „Ich glaube kaum, dass du ihn wieder sehen wirst, Potter." Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius und wollte ihn töten. Doch im nächstem Moment erstarb ihr Lachen, da sie Dumbledore erkannte, der gerade die Stufen herab kam. Harry dagegen bemerkte den Schulleiter nicht. Er sah nur noch Bellatrixe, die Sirius töten wollte, und als diese nun die Flucht ergriff, riss er sich von Lupin los und stürmte ihr nach. Sie sollte nicht entkommen. Sie sollte für das bezahlen, was sie Sirius antun wollte und angetan hatte.

Wie von sehr weit weg hörte Sirius Harrys Schreie. Doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seine Sinne wieder halbwegs beisammen hatte. Immer noch benommen richtete er sich auf und sah nur noch wie Harry hinter Bellatrixe her rannte. Sirius rappelte sich auf, um ihnen zu folgen, schaffte es aber erst im zweiten Versuch aufzustehen, so dröhnte es in seinem Kopf. Schwindel erfasste ihn.

Der Gedanke an Harry ließ ihn jedoch den Schwindel und die Schmerzen schnell vergessen. Er eilte hinter seinem Patensohn hinaus aus der Mysteriumsabteilung. Als er den runden Raum mit den vielen Türen erreichte, war er kurz unschlüssig, wo er es versuchen sollte, doch dann rief er „Ausgang!" und sofort öffnete sich die gewünschte Tür. Er eilte zu den Fahrstühlen und erreichte so die Eingangshalle. Was Sirius dort erblickte, ließ ihm allerdings das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Harry lag unter den Bruchstücken einer Statue und Dumbledore duellierte sich mit Voldemort. Jedoch schien der Kampf bereits entschieden. Wenig später verschwand Voldemort mit Bellatrixe und Sirius stellte erschrocken fest, dass auch er verschwinden musste, denn Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, allen voran Fudge, erschienen nun in der zerstörten Eingangshalle.

Harry spürte, wie Voldemort sich aus seinem Kopf zurück zog. Dieser hatte es geschafft, in seine Gedanken einzudringen und ihn zu übernehmen. Doch nun war Voldemort verschwunden. Harry sah nun die Eingangshalle wieder klarer. Aus den Kaminen strömten die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums und an den Fahrstühlen sah er seinen Paten erscheinen. „Sirius, verschwinde!", rief er ihm zu und im nächsten Moment, sah er, wie dieser disapparierte. Dumbledore kam auf ihn zu. „Harry, alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, es geht schon wieder.", erwiderte Harry nur.

Ein völlig aufgeregter Fudge kam auf sie zu. „Das war Du weißt schon wer. Er war hier, hier im Ministerium. Was ist hier nur los? Dumbledore, was? Und Black und Lestrange. Todesser hier! Was ist hier los?", stammelte er. Dumbledore sah ihn ruhig und abschätzend an: „Voldemort ist mit einigen seiner Anhänger hier im Ministerium eingebrochen. Wenn sie in die Mysteriumsabteilung gehen, werden sie dort etliche Todesser finden, die ich mit einem Antidisapparations Zauber belegt habe. Unter ihnen übrigens auch der Beweis, dass alle Geschichten, die Harry ihnen erzählt hat, wahr sind. Unter den Todessern befindet sich auch Peter Pettigrew." Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry. „Ja, Harry, wir können endlich Sirius Unschuld beweisen. Jetzt möchte ich aber, dass du in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf mich wartest. Ich denke, wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Er gab Harry ein Stück der Statue und dieser verschwand daraufhin.

Dann wandte er sich zurück an den Zaubereiminister: „Fudge, bei Pettigrew sollten sie besonders vorsichtig sein, da er sich verwandelt könnte. Wie ich ihnen ja bereits erklärt habe ist er ein Animagus und seine Animagusgestallt ist eine Ratte." „Keine Sorge, keiner wird mir heute mehr entkommen.", damit winkte Fudge seine Mitarbeiter herbei, damit sie ihm in die Mysteriumsabteilung folgen sollten.

Sirius wartete nach Harrys Ruf keine Sekunde mehr ab und disapparierte. Er wollte zum Grimmauldplatz zurück und dort auf Neuigkeiten warten. Auch spürte er nun, da er Harry in Sicherheit wusste, seinen Kopf wieder schmerzen und auch in seiner Brust fühlte er ein unangenehmes Ziehen. Im Hauptquartier würden bestimmt bald Mitglieder des Ordens auftauchen, die ihm helfen konnten.

Völlig erschöpft apparierte er auf dem Grimmauldplatz. Verwundert blickte er sich um. Warum stand er nicht im Haus, sonder davor? Doch viel Zeit zu überlegen blieb ihm nicht. Denn kaum war er erschienen, löste sich eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Versteck, wo sie gelauert hatte und versetzte ihm einen Schockzauber. Dann nahm die Gestalt ihn und verschwand.

Nach und nach apparierten die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix nun ebenfalls auf dem Grimmauldplatz. Sie sahen sich an. Schließlich fragte Lupin: „Hat einer von euch das Hauptquartier mit einem Antiapparier Zauber belegt?" „Das kann nur eins bedeuten.", knurrte Moody, „Die Todesser wissen, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet." „Aber woher?", wollte nun Tonks wissen. „Ganz einfach: Kreacher! Er ist, wie Dumbledore sagte zu den Todessern gerannt und zumindest Lestrange wusste, welchem Haus er dient und wo dieses liegt. Somit musste Kreacher gar nicht erzählen, dass sich das Hauptquartier wirklich hier befindet. Sie haben einfach eins und eins zusammengezählt.", erklärte Lupin hierauf, „wir sollten hinein gehen. Mich wundert sowieso, dass hier niemand auf uns lauert." „Nach der Schlappe von heute Nacht wundert es mich nicht wirklich.", meinte Tonks nur grinsend dazu. „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl.", sagte Lupin darauf hin.

Sie gingen hinein und schlichen durch die Eingangshalle in die Küche. Sie war leer. Sie sahen sich an. „Wo ist Sirius? Er müsste doch schon längst hier sein.", sagte Lupin, der sich als erster aus seiner Starre löste. „Wir müssen ihn suchen, vielleicht hat er sich ja nur oben hingelegt.", kam es von Tonks. „Nein, im Haus ist er nicht.", entgegnete Moody, dessen magisches Auge nun wie wild umhersauste, „Ich fürchte, es waren keine Todesser mehr da, um das Haus zu bewachen, da sie bereits bekommen haben, was sie wollten." „Sirius!", entgegnete Lupin. Moody nickte nur. Alle warfen sich beklommene Blicke zu.

Als Sirius wieder zu sich kam, saß er auf einem hohen Lehnstuhl, an den er gefesselt war. Vor ihm stand Bellatrixe und sah ihn schadenfroh an. „Jetzt vergeht dir hoffentlich das Lachen! Der dunkle Lord hat einige Fragen an dich und es wäre besser für dich, wenn du sie beantworten würdest." „Pah, ich habe keine Angst vor dir oder Voldemort!" schrie Sirius sie an. Bellatrixe gab ihm darauf hin eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Wage es nicht noch einmal, den dunklen Lord beim Namen zu nennen." „Wieso denn nicht, hast du etwa Angst vor Voldemort?" Bellatrixe sah ihn mit vor Hass funkelnden Augen an. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab auf sein Herz gerichtet und wollte gerade einen Fluch aussprechen, als eine eiskalte Stimme ertönte.

„Genug Bellatrixe! Lass dich von unserem Gast doch nicht provozieren. So Mister Black, wie ich gehört habe, sollen sie mein größter Anhänger sein." „Niemals werde ich dein Anhänger Voldemort.", fauchte Sirius daraufhin nur. Voldemort musterte ihn abschätzend von oben bis unten. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen. „Vielleicht doch!", sagte er dann bedrohlich leise, bevor er „Imperio!" rief.

Sirius fühlte, wie sein Gehirn in Watte gepackt wurde. Er musste nicht mehr denken. Alles war so einfach. Und dann hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf: „Sag, ich werde dir bis in den Tod dienen! Los sag es schon!" Jedoch in einem anderen Teil seines Kopfes regte sich Widerstand und eine andere Stimme sagte „Wieso sollte ich das tun?". So dauerte es nicht lange bis er laut schrie: „Niemals!" „Jammerschade, Sie wären ein nützlicher Todesser geworden, Black, und damit nur zu dem, was die gesamte Zaubererschaft eh denkt, dass Sie sind. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, einer wird sich darum scheren, was mit Ihnen geschieht? Nein, sie werden froh sein. Ein verrückter Massenmörder weniger. Und Ihre Freunde werden ebenfalls froh sein. Endlich müssen sie Sie nicht mehr verstecken."

Voldemort sah Sirius an, der seinem Blick nicht auswich. Nein, er würde sich auf diese Psychospielchen nicht einlassen. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde nach ihm suchen würden. Er war nicht allein. Plötzlich und aus dem nichts rief Voldemort wieder „Imperio!" Und wieder folgte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf in Watte gepackt sei. Eine Stimme redete ihm ein „Erzähl von deinen so genannten Freunden. Sie scheren sich eh nicht um dich. Es macht nichts dieses Verräterpack zu verraten." Doch noch schneller, als das erste Mal konnte Sirius sich aus dem Bann des Fluchs befreien und er schrie: „ Das ist eine Lüge!" Voldemort lachte boshaft. „Wie sie wollen Mister Black, aber ich werde auch so erfahren, was ich erfahren möchte. Also Schluss mit den Nettigkeiten. Ich möchte alles wissen über den Orden und natürlich auch über ihr Patenkind." Von mir erfährst du gar nichts Voldemort.", presste Sirius hervor, „Lieber sterbe ich, als dir auch nur ein Wort über den Orden oder Harry zu verraten!" „Ob dies die Wahrheit ist, werden wir noch früh genug erfahren.", lachte Voldemort nun. „CRUCIO!"

Eine Welle des Schmerzes brach über Sirius herein. Doch er würde Voldemort nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn Schreien oder gar um Gnade Betteln zu hören. Nein, er würde durchhalten. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich schließlich dazu Voldemort anzusehen. Er schaffte es sogar mit eisernem Willen Voldemort anzulächeln und mit deutlich von Schmerz gezeichneter Stimme zu keuchen: „Ist das etwa schon alles Voldemort? Ich hatte eigentlich mehr erwartet!" Voldemort ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, und sofort erlosch der Schmerz. „Ich sehe schon, wir werden viel Vergnügen mit ihnen haben, Mister Black, oder besser gesagt, Bellatrixe wird viel Vergnügen mit Ihnen haben.", erwiderte Voldemort darauf nur, „Ich lasse sie beide nun alleine. Bellatrixe, lass es mich wissen, wenn er seine Meinung ändert!" „Jawohl, Meister!", antwortete diese mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. Woraufhin Voldemort den Raum verließ.

Viele Meilen entfernt in Hogwarts lag Harry wach in seinem Bett und dachte über das nach, was er gerade von Dumbledore in dessen Büro erfahren hatte. Zuerst war er nach dem Gespräch einfach nur wütend auf den Schulleiter gewesen. Wieso um alles in der Welt erfuhr er jetzt erst von dieser Prophezeiung. Und wieso hatte ihm nicht ein Mitglied des Ordens erklären können, dass Dumbledore ihn ignorierte, weil er Angst hatte, Harry könnte von Voldemort übernommen werden, wenn dieser mitbekam, dass ihre freundschaftliche Beziehung über das normale Maß zwischen Schüler und Schulleiter hinaus ging. Verdammt! Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Harry atmete ruhig durch. Und dann überkam ihn ein flaues Gefühl, als seine Gedanken wieder zu der Prophezeiung zurückwanderten. Er, Harry, sollte also Voldemort töten oder er selbst würde vom dunklen Herrscher ermordet werden. Er sollte einen Menschen töten. Auch wenn es um Voldemort ging, gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht. Aber dies war sein Schicksal und er würde sich diesem stellen müssen.

Harry fielen nun Ron und Hermine wieder ein. Heute hatte er sich ihnen nicht stellen müssen, denn sie lagen im Krankenflügel, doch irgendwann würde er ihnen von der Prophezeiung erzählen müssen. Er stellte sich ihre entsetzten Gesichter vor, wenn sie die Wahrheit erführen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Sirius. Sein Pate hatte sicher von Dumbledore längst schon alles erfahren. Warum hatte nicht wenigstens er ihn aufgeklärt. Harry hatte dafür nur eine Erklärung, Dumbledore musste seinem Paten das Versprechen abgenommen haben, ihm nichts zu sagen. Magie des Blutes. Diese Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er würde immer zu den Dursleys zurück müssen, selbst wenn nun Sirius Unschuld bewiesen würde. Aber immerhin nicht für den ganzen Sommer und die Ferien konnte er sicher auch mit seinem Paten verbringen. Dennoch, allein den Gedanken, auch nur einen Tag noch mal bei den Dursleys sein zu müssen, fand er einfach nur schrecklich.

Irgendwann schlief Harry über diesen Überlegungen ein.


	2. Eine nette Unterhaltung

Vorwort: Dies ist meine allererste Fanfiction. Deshalb bitte, bitte, bitte, biiittttttttteeeee (ganz lieb schau) reviewt.

Disclaimer: Leider bin ich nicht annähernd so brillant wie J. K. Rowling. Deshalb gehören alle Personen und was sonst noch so zum Harry Potter Universum gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern ihr. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (leider, aber wer würde mir auch schon was fürs Schreiben bezahlen?), sondern habe nur ein bisschen Spaß am Schreiben.

Vielen Danke für die lieben Reviews!

HP Fan: Danke, dass Dir mein Ende gefällt

Archie: Danke, dass Dir die Geschichte bis hierher gefallen hat. Ich muss dich aber leider enttäuschen. Harry wird nicht viel von allem mitkriegen und es wird auch keinen Dark Harry geben. Ich bin mehr der Happy End Typ. Außerdem ist die Geschichte eigentlich nur eine kurze Vorgeschichte für eine andere Fanfiktion, die ich gerade schreibe.

Kapitel 2: Eine nette Unterhaltung

Voldemort hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Bellatrixe auf Sirius zutrat. „So, mein lieber Cousin, nun wirst du mir all deine Geheimnisse verraten oder es wird dir noch sehr, sehr leid tun." „Ich werde dir gar nichts erzählen.", knirschte Sirius. „Das werden wir noch sehen.", erwiderte Bellatrixe daraufhin nur gefährlich leise, „Fangen wir mit einer ganz einfachen Frage an. Ist das Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12? Sträub dich doch nicht so. Wir wissen doch schon, dass es so ist. Wo sonst hätte Kreacher herkommen sollen. Ich will es nur noch von dir bestätigt bekommen. Also sprich! Ist es so ja oder nein?" Sirius sah sie nur mit entschlossenem Blick an. Er würde ihr nichts mehr sagen. Kein Wort würde über seine Lippen kommen. Er wusste, wenn er erst einmal begann zu sprechen, dann könnte es zu leicht passieren, dass er sich verquatschte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Kreacher. Wann war Kreacher denn bei seiner Cousine gewesen? Nein, das konnte nur ein Bluff sein.

Als er nicht reagierte, rief Bellatrixe plötzlich „CRUCIO!" Der Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass alle seine Knochen in Flammen stehen würden. Es war um einiges schlimmer, als bei Voldemort. Seine Cousine musste ihn wahrhaftig hassen. Nach unendlich langer Zeit, wie es ihm vorkam, ließ der Schmerz nach. „Also, hast du es dir noch einmal überlegt.", fragte Bellatrixe. Sirius sah sie nur stumm an. „Deine Sturheit wird dir gar nichts nützen. CRUCIO!" Diesmal schien sein Körper zu explodieren. Bellatrixe hatte eindeutig gefallen daran, ihn zu quälen. Für Stunden hielt der Schmerz an, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Nur ab und zu wurde er weniger, wenn Bellatrixe ihm wieder eine Frage an den Kopf warf, aber sie nahm den Fluch nicht mehr ganz von ihm. Bald konnte Sirius nicht mehr. Er schrie nur noch vor Schmerzen. Er wollte sich zusammenkrümmen, aber dies ging nicht, da er ja noch immer an den Stuhl gefesselt war. Endlich wurde es schwarz um ihn und er wurde ohnmächtig. Selbst in seiner Ohnmacht zuckte sein Körper noch vor Schmerzen. Bellatrixe nahm endlich den Fluch von ihm und verschwand, um ihrem Meister Bericht zu erstatten.

Sie betrat das Zimmer in dem Lord Voldemort auf sie wartete. Bellatrixe näherte sich ihm leicht zitternd. „Hattest du Erfolg?", kam sofort die Frage von Voldemort. „Nein, mein Herr, Black ist ohnmächtig geworden, ehe er etwas sagen konnte.", entgegnete Bellatrixe mit Angst in der Stimme. Sie wusste, dass ihr Herr dies als Versagen einstufen würde. „Nun, dann wirst du es Morgen besser machen nicht wahr?" „Natürlich, mein Herr, wie ihr wünscht, mein Herr.", stammelte Bellatrixe, die sich dabei unterwürfig vor Lord Voldemort verbeugte. „Selbstverständlich wirst du das, du weißt schließlich, dass ich kein Versagen dulde. CRUCIO!" Diesmal schalten die Schreie von Bellatrixe durch das Haus.

Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf auf. Seine Narbe brannte wieder einmal und er hatte einen Traum gehabt. Voldemort hatte Bellatrixe Lestrange gefoltert, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte, Sirius zum Sprechen zu bringen. Harry seufzte und legte sich wieder hin. Bevor er einschlief dachte er noch, dass Voldemort sich mal etwas anderes einfallen lassen sollte. Er würde jedenfalls nicht noch einmal auf den gleichen Trick hereinfallen. Sirius war im Hauptquartier und es ging ihm gut, sonst hätte man ihm bestimmt bescheid gesagt. Sirius war schließlich sein Pate und die Zeiten der Geheimnistuereien schienen endlich vorbei zu sein. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken schlief Harry wieder ein.

Im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 dagegen schlief niemand. Alle verfügbaren Mitglieder des Ordens saßen in der Küche beisammen und beratschlagten sich. „Wenn wir doch wenigstens wüssten, wo wir mit dem Suchen anfangen sollen. Es ist zum verrückt werden.", schimpfte gerade Tonks. „Wo ist eigentlich Lupin?", erkundigte sich Arthur Weasley. „Es ist Vollmond.", kam es nur knapp von seiner Frau, „Ich glaube kaum, dass du ihm jetzt begegnen möchtest." „Oh, daran habe ich nicht gedacht.", antwortete Arthur. „Wo ist bloß Sirius?", kam es zum mindestens fünfzigsten Mal von Tonks. Eine beklemmende Stille breitete sich in der Küche aus.

Sie hörten Schritte, die sich näherten. Snape kam herein. Noch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, bestürmte ihn Tonks: „Haben Sie etwas herausgefunden? Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?" „Beruhigen Sie sich, Misses Tonks! Nein, ich konnte leider noch nicht herausfinden, wo sie Black hingebracht haben. Ich konnte lediglich erfahren, dass er tatsächlich vom dunklen Lord gefangen gehalten wird. Nun sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor dieser Dummkopf unsere Geheimnisse ausplaudern kann."

„Wie können Sie nur so von Sirius reden, er wird wahrscheinlich gerade gefoltert und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun als ihn zu beleidigen.", ereiferte sich Tonks. „Ich muss ihr zustimmen, Severus.", pflichtete ihr Molly Weasley bei. „Aber, aber. Er ist doch selbst an seiner Lage schuld. Hätte er auf mich gehört und wäre zu Hause geblieben, ginge es ihm gut und er wäre in Sicherheit und wir müssten uns nicht darum sorgen, dass der dunkle Lord alles über uns erfährt. Vielleicht ist er ja sogar so schwach, dass er bereits geredet hat. Dann ist mein Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert, sobald ich mich wieder mit Todessern treffe. Verwundern würde es mich nicht, wenn dieser Dummkopf bereits gebrochen wäre."

Tonks stand vor Wut schäumend auf. „Wie können Sie es wagen! Wir sorgen uns um Sirius Leben und alles was Sie interessiert ist, ob er schon geredet hat. Da kann ich Sie beruhigen, Snape, Sirius ist viel stärker, als Sie auch nur ahnen. Er wird durchhalten, bis wir kommen, um ihn zu holen." Snape sah sie abschätzend an, verzog aber sonst keine Miene. „Ich hoffe sie haben recht, Tonks." Daraufhin verließ Severus Snape das Hauptquartier wieder. Tonks sah ihm immer noch wütend nach. Auch die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens gingen still ihren Gedanken nach, bis Mrs. Weasley in die Runde sagte: „Hoffentlich erfährt er, wo sie Sirius gefangen halten." „Hoffentlich!", stimmten alle zu.

Sirius kam nach ein paar Stunden stöhnend wieder zu sich. Immer noch brannte jeder Punkt in seinem Körper wie Feuer. Es war, als ob der Fluch ihn immer noch treffen würde. Er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht sogleich wieder los zu schreien. Wie lange war er wohl schon hier? Er wusste es nicht. Es konnten Stunden oder sogar schon Tage sein. Wirklich war er bereits seit fast 24 Stunden in der Gewalt von Voldemort. Neben den Schmerzen quälten ihn auch Hunger und Durst, aber dies konnte er seit seiner Flucht unterdrücken. Noch waren diese Gefühle nicht so stark, dass es nicht auszuhalten wäre.

Er sah sich im Raum um. Es war ein altes Kaminzimmer, dass wohl schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war, denn es türmte sich zentimeterdicker Staub auf dem Kaminsims und den wenigen Möbeln. Außer dem Stuhl, auf den er gefesselt war, gab es nur noch einen Tisch an dem zwei weitere Stühle standen und eine uralte Kommode. Gut, dass ich nicht auch noch eine Hausstauballergie habe, dachte Sirius sarkastisch. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinen Freunden. Was würden sie wohl nun gerade tun. Vermissen mussten sie ihn bereits, aber würden sie ihn hier finden?

Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Chancen sehr schlecht standen. Er überlegte, ob er irgendwie fliehen konnte, aber ohne Zauberstab würde er die Fesseln nicht loswerden können. In einen Hund verwandeln konnte er sich ebenfalls nicht, stellte er verbittert fest, da die Fesseln einfach zu stramm saßen. Es war einfach nicht der Platz vorhanden, den der Hund nach der Verwandlung benötigen würde.

Sirius wurde von Schritten, die sich seinem Gefängnis näherten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Bellatrixe stand wieder vor ihm. „Nun, dann wollen wir unsere nette Unterhaltung fortsetzen.", eröffnete sie Sirius mit einem bösartigen Lächeln, „Und damit du nicht wieder einschläfst, wirst du das hier trinken." Sie griff in ihre Robe und holte ein Fläschchen mit einer Flüssigkeit von einer giftig grünen Farbe hervor.

Sirius sah sie misstrauisch an. Wollte sie ihn etwa vergiften. Veritas Serum konnte es nicht sein, da dies eine klare Flüssigkeit war. Aber was konnte es dann sein? Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen, aber das störte Bellatrixe nicht weiter. Sie trat auf Sirius zu, hielt ihm die Nase zu und zwang ihn so, den Mund zu öffnen. Dann schüttete sie den Trank in ihn hinein und hielt ihm auch noch den Mund zu, so dass Sirius die Wahl zwischen Schlucken und Ersticken hatte.

Mit Genugtuung sah Bellatrixe, wie ihr Opfer schließlich schluckte und, nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, nach Luft schnappend den Mund öffnete. „So und nun wirst du mir meine Fragen beantworten: Wo ist das Hauptquartier, wo ist Potter und was sind die nächsten Schritte des Ordens? …………… Du willst nicht? Na dann: CRUCIO!"

Sirius fing fast augenblicklich zu schreien an. Die Schmerzen waren einfach überwältigend. Er wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte. Aber diesmal konnte er nicht in die Ohnmacht abdriften. Er spürte genau, dass etwas in ihm zu Gange war, dass dies verhinderte. Es konnte eigentlich nur der Trank sein, der ihm die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit versagte. Der Schmerz schien ewig andauern zu wollen. Er konnte schließlich nicht mehr denken, bekam nichts mehr mit. Es existierte nur noch Schmerz. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Bellatrixe von ihm abgelassen hatte und sich ebenfalls Schreiend neben ihm wälzte.

Harry wurde nun schon die zweite Nacht in Folge von seiner Narbe aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Wieder hatte er Lord Voldemort gesehen, wie er Bellatrixe mit dem Cruciatus Fluch folterte. Daneben dachte er, hätte er noch eine weitere Gestalt erkannt. Seinen Paten, der gefesselt an einen Stuhl dasaß und dessen Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt war. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dass konnte nicht sein. Voldemort ließ wohl nicht locker. Morgen würde er vielleicht doch zu Dumbledore gehen. Vielleicht wusste der Rat. Und er würde an Sirius schreiben, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Lord Voldemort stand vor Bellatrixe und schrie sie an: „Du Närrin! Du sollst bei ihm nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen, wie bei den Longbottoms. Gott sei Dank habe ich noch fähigere Mitarbeiter als dich! Komm her!" Voldemort griff sich ihren linken Arm und berührte das dunkle Mal dort. Es begann sofort rot zu Glühen. Wenig später tauchten die Todesser auf. Seit ihrem Erscheinen in der Mysteriumsabteilung waren es weniger geworden, so dass nur zehn von ihnen sich nun um Lord Voldemort scharten.

„Snape!", rief der dunkle Lord einen der Todesser zu sich, „Hast du noch Veritas Serum vorrätig?" Der Todesser zuckte merklich zusammen. Er nahm eine Unterwürfige Geste ein und antwortete: „Es tut mir leid, mein Herr, aber diese Umbridge hat mein letztes Fläschchen verbraucht. Wenn ihr jedoch welches benötigt, werde ich mich sofort daran machen es zu brauen.", fügte der Todesser hastig hinzu. „Genau, dass wirst du tun. Mr Black wird schon nicht abhauen, dafür wirst du schon sorgen, nicht wahr Bellatrixe, oder bist du selbst dazu nicht fähig?"  Bellatrixe fiel vor ihrem Herrn auf die Knie. Sie stotterte: „Ihr werdet nicht noch einmal von mir enttäuscht werden, mein Herr." „Das hoffe ich für dich.", sagte Voldemort daraufhin kalt. „Gehe zurück in deine Schule, Snape, und braue Veritas Serum für mich. Ich erwarte dich in einem Monat damit zurück."

Snape verbeugte sich mit einem „Jawohl mein Herr!" und disapparierte. „Ihr anderen könnt ebenfalls verschwinden.", damit entließ Lord Voldemort die anderen Todesser. „Nagini!" Sofort kam eine Schlange gekrochen. „Du wirst Bellatrixe dabei helfen, Black zu bewachen, nicht wahr? Gut, dann ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück." Damit verschwand Voldemort aus dem Raum.

Keiner der Todesser hatte auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt geachtet, die nur von den Fesseln auf dem Stuhl gehalten wurde. Sirius atmete auf, als er den Namen Snape hörte. Somit wusste also nun ein Mitglied des Ordens, wo er war und man würde ihn bald hier raus holen. Er musste nur noch ein bisschen länger durchhalten.

Kurz kamen ihm Zweifel, ob Snape ihn hier sterben lassen würde, schließlich konnte zwischen den beiden nicht gerade von Freundschaft die Rede sein. Aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er wusste zu viel, auch von Dingen, die Snape gefährlich werden könnten und dieser würde es somit sicher nicht riskieren, dass Voldemort erfuhr, dass er für den Orden arbeitete.

Sirius versuchte es sich trotz der Fesseln und der immer noch anhaltenden Schmerzen im Stuhl gemütlich zu machen und zu schlafen, was ihm schließlich auch gelang. Bellatrixe Lestrange ließ sich auf einem der anderen Stühle im Raum nieder. Nein, sie würde Sirius keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht geben. Nagini schlängelte sich derweil durch den Raum, ebenfalls immer ein Auge auf den Gefangenen.

TBC


	3. Befreiung

Vorwort: Dies ist meine allererste Fanfiction. Deshalb bitte, bitte, bitte, biiittttttttteeeee (ganz lieb schau) reviewt.

Disclaimer: Leider bin ich nicht annähernd so brillant wie J. K. Rowling. Deshalb gehören alle Personen und was sonst noch so zum Harry Potter Universum gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern ihr. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (leider, aber wer würde mir auch schon was fürs Schreiben bezahlen?), sondern habe nur ein bisschen Spaß am Schreiben.

bagheera: Vielen Dank, dass Dir mein Stil gefällt! puderrotwerd Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore hab ich mir eigentlich ähnlich wie im Buch vorgestellt, nur nicht ganz so traurig. Ich wollte da eigentlich nicht mehr drauf eingehen, aber jetzt hab ich's doch in die Fortsetzung der Geschichte eingebaut.

**Kapitel 3: Befreiung******

Harry hatte am Morgen sein Vorhaben der vergangenen Nacht in die Tat umgesetzt. Er hatte zuerst einen Brief an Sirius geschrieben.

Lieber Schnuffel,

Ich hoffe, Dir geht es gut.

Ich schreibe Dir, weil Voldemort nicht aufgibt und mir weiterhin

Träume schickt, in denen ich sehe, wie Du gefoltert wirst.

Bitte schreib mir schnell zurück, dass es dir gut geht,

damit ich mir sicher sein kann.

Dein Harry

Dann machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Er musste dort jedoch eine Weile warten, bis Hedwig endlich von ihrer nächtlichen Jagd zurückkam. Dann übergab er ihr den Brief und ging zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Beim Essen betrachtete er den Lehrertisch. Komisch, Dumbledore, McGonagol und Snape sind gar nicht da, dachte er bei sich, dann muss mein Besuch bei Dumbledore wohl doch noch warten. Als er fertig gegessen hatte, beschloss er, Hermine und Ron im Krankenflügel zu besuchen.

Die beiden hatten gerade ihr Frühstück beendet. „Guten Morgen, Harry!", begrüßte Ron ihn. „Guten Morgen!", kam es nun auch von Hermine. „Guten Morgen! Wie geht es euch heute?", fragte Harry. „Ach, schon ganz gut. Ich hoffe wir können hier bald raus.", erwiderte Ron, „Gibt es irgendwas neues?" „Eigentlich nicht!", log Harry, „Nur Dumbledore, McGonagol und Snape waren heute Morgen nicht beim Frühstück." „Die werden bei einem Treffen vom Orden sein.", meinte Hermine dazu nur.

Natürlich, dachte sich Harry. Jetzt, da offiziell bekannt war, dass Voldemort zurück war, hatte der Orden bestimmt viel zu tun. Schließlich musste er jetzt nicht mehr im Geheimen arbeiten. Harry überlegte, ob er Ron und Hermine nicht doch von seinen Träumen erzählen sollte, aber beim Gedanken an Hermines vorwurfsvolle Miene dachte, lies er es lieber. Sie würde sicher nur wieder sagen, dass Harry lieber wieder Okklumentik Unterricht nehmen sollte und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Stattdessen unterhielten sie sich über die Ereignisse in der Schule, den Tagespropheten, Hermine meinte, dass es aber auch Zeit wurde, dass diese Schwachköpfe die Wahrheit schrieben, oder die nahenden Ferien. „Vielleicht kannst du ja bald zu uns.", versuchte Ron Harry aufzumuntern. „Ja, das hoffe ich auch, aber vielleicht kann ich ja sogar bald zu Sirius ziehen, schließlich ist Pettigrew ja jetzt gefangen.", antwortete Harry. Ja, hoffentlich würde Sirius Unschuld bald bewiesen werden, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Im Hauptquartier hatte der Orden bereits am frühen Morgen ein Treffen angesetzt. „Noch keine Spur von Sirius?" fragte Dumbledore in die Runde. „Nein, entgegnete Arthur Weasley. „In keinem der Verstecke, in denen wir bisher gesucht haben, war er zu finden.", seufzte Tonks. „Und Snape hat bisher auch nichts herausfinden können.", erklärte Dumbledore gerade, als der genannte hereinkam.

„Ich habe Black gefunden."; begann er ohne Umschweife, „Anscheinend hat er tatsächlich durchgehalten. Erstaunlich, wenn Sie mich fragen. Nun jedenfalls hat mich der dunkle Lord um Veritas Serum gebeten. Aber ich fürchte, dass der dunkle Lord es bald nicht mehr brauchen wird, um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen. Der Orden sollte also rasch etwas tun. Black befindet sich im Haus der Riddles im Kaminzimmer im ersten Stock. Bellatrixe Lestrange und die Schlange des dunklen Lords bewachen ihn. Es dürfte nicht weiter schwierig sein, ihn zu befreien.", beendete er schließlich seinen Bericht.

Dumbledore sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an: „Wie viele Todesser befinden sich ansonsten noch im Haus, Severus?" „Keiner, dafür aber der dunkle Lord persönlich.", antwortete Snape knapp. „Nun, worauf warten wir noch?", drängte Remus Lupin. „Ich denke auch, dass wir sofort handeln sollten.", meinte Moody. „Ja, auch ich denke, dass schnelles Handeln von Nöten ist.", pflichtete Dumbledore ihnen bei. „Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Minerva, wären Sie bereit dorthin zu apparieren und Sirius zu befreien?" „Natürlich!", kam es von den angesprochenen wie aus einem Mund. Alastor knurrte: „Dann apparieren wir auf drei: eins...........,zwei.............,drei!"

Sie apparierten in dem Raum, den Snape ihnen genannt hatte. Dort angekommen verloren sie keine Zeit. Moody stürzte sich auf Bellatrixe, die nicht einmal dazu kam, sich aus ihrem Stuhl zu erheben, so überrascht war sie. Arthur tötete mit einem Fluch die Schlange. Und sah spottend auf sie hinab: „Noch einmal beißt du mich nicht!" Währenddessen kümmerte sich Tonks um Sirius. Lupin und McGonagol behielten derweil die Tür im Auge.

Sirius hatte schon lange jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er war vor einer ganzen Weile aufgewacht, doch wie lange das her war, wusste er nicht. Er driftete immer wieder ab in seinen Gedanken. Er überlegte, was die anderen wohl taten oder dachte an Harry Plötzlich erfüllten etliche kleine Knalls den Raum. Er sah auf und erkannte, dass einige Zauberer im Raum appariert waren. Einer hatte Bellatrixe, die nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte, mit einem Schockzauber belegt. Ein anderer kam nun auf ihn zu und Sirius erkannte Tonks. Mit einem schwenk ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie seine Fesseln gelöst. Sie packte ihn, ein anderes Ordensmitglied, Moody, wie Sirius nun erkannte, griff sich Bellatrixe. Nagini lag unbeweglich auf dem Boden und Arthur Weasley stand über ihr. „Noch einmal beißt du mich nicht!", meinte dieser nur kurz zu der anscheinend toten Schlange. Dann nickten die Ordensmitglieder sich zu und wollten disapparieren.

Statt dessen erklang nur ein lautes Geräusch wie von einem Gong und sie hörten Schritte auf dem Gang sich nähern. Die Mitglieder des Ordens sahen sich erschrocken an. Doch Moody hatte die rettende Idee. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Stuhl, an den Sirius noch bis vor kurzem gefesselt gewesen war, und verwandelte ihn in einen Portschlüssel. Alle im Raum anwesenden beeilten sich ein Stück des Stuhles zu berühren und kurz darauf fühlten sie bereits das bekannte Ziehen hinter ihren Bauchnabeln.

Sie erschienen kurze Zeit später in der Eingangshalle im Hauptquartier. Tonks ließ Sirius los und sah ihn erleichtert Grinsend an. Doch dieses Grinsen verging ihr sofort wieder, denn Sirius konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten. Mit einem Stöhnen brach er mitten in der Eingangshalle zusammen. „Sirius!" Erschallte nun ein Ruf durch die Halle. Remus Lupin kam auf seinen Freund zugestürzt und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. Er nahm Sirius Kopf auf seinen Schoß und sah seinen Freund an. „Du sahst auch schon besser aus!", meinte er daraufhin ironisch. Sirius öffnete schwach die Augen und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zu Stande: „Ich hab mich auch schon besser gefühlt, Moony!" „Wir bringen dich am besten gleich hoch ins Bett. Locomotus Corpus!"

Lupin ließ Sirius vor sich nach oben in dessen Schlafzimmer schweben. Dort angekommen half ihm Tonks, Sirius ins Bett zu legen. Die beiden betrachteten ihn mit besorgten Gesichtern. Sirius sah schrecklich aus. Fast wieder so abgemagert wie damals auf der Flucht und er schien starke Schmerzen zu haben. „Ich bleibe bei ihm.", flüsterte Lupin Tonks zu, „Informiere du Dumbledore, dass es geklappt hat!" Tonks verschwand daraufhin aus dem Zimmer.

Lupin wandte sich nun Sirius zu: „Du siehst einfach furchtbar aus! Besonders freundlich haben sie dich wohl nicht behandelt, Tatze." „Nein, meine geliebte Cousine war nicht sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen, vor allem, da ich mich weigerte ihre Fragen zu beantworten.", entgegnete Sirius schwach. „Hat Bellatrixe Lestrange dir das angetan?", fragte Lupin mit deutlicher Wut in der Stimme. Sirius nickte leicht. „Hat sie dich gefoltert?" „Der Cruciatus Fluch", kam es darauf von Sirius und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu, „Moony, ich habe durst." Lupin schluckte, dann schwor er ein Glas Wasser herauf und half Sirius sich aufzusetzen, damit dieser trinken konnte. „Haben sie dir nichts gegeben?", wollte Lupin nun wissen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn dann fragend an: „Wie lange war ich fort?" „Zwei Tage. Wir wussten nicht, wo wir dich suchen sollten, nicht, dass wir es nicht versucht hätten, aber es war aussichtslos. Doch dann kam Snape und hat uns gesagt, wo du bist und das wir uns beeilen sollten, da du sonst wohl bald über den Orden reden würdest. Uns war klar, dass dies seine Art war uns mitzuteilen, dass es dir wohl nicht sonderlich gut geht. Wie haben sie dich eigentlich erwischt?" „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich wollte in den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 apparieren, landete aber davor und das nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich auf einen Stuhl gefesselt aufgewacht bin."

Sirius verzog plötzlich das Gesicht und stöhnte leicht. Lupin sah ihn besorgt an. „Hast du Schmerzen." Leise kam die Antwort von Sirius: „Es will einfach nicht aufhören! Es ist so, als ob der Fluch immer noch auf mir ruhen würde, nur etwas schwächer, aber es genügt!" Sirius schloss erschöpft die Augen. In diesem Moment kam Tonks mit Dumbledore zurück.

Der Schulleiter wollte sofort von Lupin wissen, wie es Sirius gehe. Remus erzählte Dumbledore, was Sirius ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Der Schulleiter nickte verstehend. „Sirius wurde sehr lange mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert. Mrs Lestrange hat mir gerade erzählt, was sie ihm angetan hat. Eigentlich sollten wir ihn ins St Mungos Hospital bringen, aber das kommt wohl kaum in Frage. Ich werde wohl mit Madam Pomfrey reden müssen. Ich hoffe, sie wird uns helfen. Ich gehe gleich los."

„Wieso eigentlich? Wurmschwantz ist doch nun gefangen, da ist Sirius doch frei.", fragte Tonks verständnislos. „Ganz so einfach ist es leider nicht, Tonks.", seufzte Lupin, „Ich fürchte, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis Fudge erstens begreift, dass Sirius unschuldig ist, und zweitens auch noch das Verfahren gegen ihn neu, beziehungsweise ja eigentlich endlich überhaupt mal aufgenommen wird." „Remus hat recht, Tonks.", erklärte nun auch Dumbledore, „Solange Sirius nicht von einem Gericht frei gesprochen wird, muss er sich wohl noch verstecken und die Behörden arbeiten leider langsam. So lange können wir nicht warten. Ich gehe also jetzt nach Hogwarts zurück und rede mit Madame Pomfrey."

Remus Lupin saß immer noch an Sirius Bett als Dumbledore aus Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Sirius war schließlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Remus betrachtete seinen Freund. Die letzten beide Tage mussten die Hölle gewesen sein. Wieso nur meinte es das Schicksal nur so schlecht mit Sirius. Lupin dachte an alles, was Tatze bereits erlebt hatte. Er dachte an Sirius schreckliches Elternhaus, das dieser gehasst hatte, dann war er dreizehn Jahre unschuldig in Askaban den Dementoren ausgeliefert, dann kam seine lange Flucht immer verfolgt vom Ministerium und jetzt, wo endlich Pettigrew gefangen worden war und Sirius Unschuld bewiesen werden konnte, wurde dieser von Todessern gefangen und gefoltert worden. Es war einfach ungerecht.

Dumbledore kam mit Tonks herein. „Madame Pomfrey ist nach vielen guten Worten von mir schließlich einverstanden, Sirius in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Jedoch ist sie nicht begeistert davon, einen entlaufenen Massenmörder zu pflegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie wirklich überzeugen konnte, dass Sirius unschuldig ist.", erzählte Dumbledore Tonks und Lupin. Lupins Gesicht wurde nachdenklich: „Ist es nicht gefährlich, ihr Sirius anzuvertrauen, wenn sie nicht von seiner Unschuld überzeugt ist? Wer sagt uns, dass sie nicht das Ministerium informiert? Solange das Urteil zum Dementorkuss nicht aufgehoben ist, ist Sirius immer noch in Lebensgefahr."

„Ich glaube, in dieser Beziehung kann ich Sie beruhigen, Remus. Auch wenn Madame Pomfrey nicht alles glaubt, ist ihre Loyalität und ihr Vertrauen mir gegenüber zu groß, als dass sie das Ministerium einschalten würde. Ich denke nur, dass sie Sirius gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich sein wird, was aber nicht heißt, dass sie ihm nicht helfen wird." Lupin sah immer noch skeptisch aus. „Remus, es ist zur Zeit Sirius einzige Chance, den Heiler zu bekommen, den er braucht. Ich fürchte, wir haben keine Wahl.", schloss Dumbledore seine Ausführungen.

Remus nickte schließlich. „Gut!", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Dann wollen wir ihn also nach Hogwarts bringen. Ich denke es ist nicht nötig, ihn zu wecken." Damit zauberte er eine Trage, auf die er Sirius schweben ließ. Lupin deckte seinen Freund komplett zu, man konnte schließlich nicht wissen, ob nicht doch zufällig ein Schüler kam und das könnte zu Komplikationen führen, wenn dieser Sirius erkennen würde. Dann verwandelte Dumbledore das leere Wasserglas, das immer noch auf dem Nachttisch stand in einen Portschlüssel, der die vier direkt in den Flur vor der Krankenstation brachte.

Madame Pomfrey wartete bereits auf sie. „Folgen sie mir, ich habe bereits alles vorbereitet.", sagte sie barsch. Sie gingen nicht direkt in die Krankenstation, sondern erst einen Gang entlang und betraten den Krankenflügel schließlich durch eine Nebentür. Madame Pomfrey hatte hier eine Art kleines Separee geschaffen. Sie hatte ein Bett und einen Nachttisch direkt neben die Tür gestellt. Dann hatte sie alles mit Trennwänden umstellt, so dass eine Art kleines Zimmer entstanden war. „Legen sie ihn dort hin, dann werde ich mir ihn ansehen." Remus Lupin nahm die Decke von Sirius und Dumbledore ließ diesen in das Bett schweben.

Lupin weckte seinen Freund schweren Herzens, hätte er ihm doch noch etwas mehr Ruhe gegönnt. Sirius schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. „Wo bin ich hier?", fragte er. Madame Pomfrey trat zu ihm. „Sie sind in Hogwarts, Mister Black, und jetzt lassen Sie mich nach ihnen sehen.", mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich über Sirius. Sie berührte ihn hier und da mit dem Zauberstab. Ließ ihn den Mund öffnen und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Werden sie ihm helfen können?", fragte Lupin besorgt, der durch die lange Untersuchung nervös geworden war. „Natürlich! Aber es ist ein komplizierter Fall und es wird lange dauern, ehe er wieder völlig Schmerzfrei ist. Professor Dumbledore, können sie bitte Professor Snape zu mir schicken, ich benötige für diesen Patienten eine spezielle Tränke. Ansonsten entschuldigen sie mich bitte.", damit rauschte sie davon.

„Irgendwie habe ich sie freundlicher in Erinnerung.", meinte Sirius nur dazu. „Nun ja, das Problem ist, dass sie dich immer noch für einen verrückten Massenmörder hält.", klärte Lupin seinen Freund auf. Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na dann wird das ja ein richtig toller Aufenthalt hier.", spottete Sirius, „Wie lange muss ich denn hier bleiben?" „Das wissen wir noch nicht. Madame Pomfrey hat nur gesagt, dass es lange dauern wird.", berichtete ihm Tonks. Sirius seufzte. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Erst saß er für fast ein Jahr im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 fest und nun musste er für noch nicht absehbare Zeit das Bett hüten. Das waren doch wirklich tolle Aussichten.

Es wurde sogar noch schlimmer, als Sirius gedacht hatte. Die Zeit verging noch langsamer, als im Grimmauldplatz. Madame Pomfrey sprach nur das notwendigste mit ihm. Dreimal täglich kam sie herein, um ihm einige furchtbar schmeckende Tränke zu verabreichen. Ansonsten ignorierte sie ihn völlig. Die Schmerzen, die er anfangs noch gehabt hatte, ließen immer mehr nach. Bald waren sie so gering, dass er sie fast nicht mehr wahrnahm und er sich einfach nur noch ausgebrannt fühlte. Die einzigen Lichtpunkte in diesen Tagen waren die Besuche von anderen Ordensmitgliedern und ein paar Briefe von Harry, die er erhalten hatte. Sirius hatte Harry bisher nicht geschrieben, was geschehen war. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Harry unnötig Sorgen um ihn machte. Schließlich ging es ihm schon fast wieder gut und er hoffte, dass er bald aufstehen durfte.

Remus besuchte ihn fast täglich. Er hielt Sirius vor allem über den Prozess gegen Wurmschwantz auf dem laufenden. Der Tagesprophet hatte bisher nur wenig davon berichtet. Die Reporter hatten sich lieber auf Harrys Geschichte und das Wiederauferstehen Voldemorts gestürzt. Es war zwar geschrieben worden, dass man auch einige Todesser gefangen genommen hatte, jedoch deren Namen und die Prozesse gegen sie wurden seltsamerweise bisher nicht erwähnt. Vielleicht wollte Fudge kein Risiko eingehen, falls es wieder erwarten Schwierigkeiten gab. Andererseits, wer konnte Fudges verwirrte Gedankengänge schon verstehen. Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass außer den Leuten, die am Prozess teilnahmen, keiner auch nur wusste, dass diese stattfanden. Der Orden des Phönix allerdings wusste davon, da seine Mitglieder oft als Zeugen gehört wurden.

Am kompliziertesten gestaltete sich der Prozess gegen Peter Pettigrew. Vor allem, weil er auch Anklagepunkte enthielt, die ja inzwischen 15 Jahre her waren. Man hatte Pettigrew unter Veritas Serum befragt und somit erfahren, dass er die Verbrechen begangen hatte, die Sirius angelastet wurden. Daraufhin wurde zumindest das Urteil auf sofortigen Vollzug des Kuss des Dementors bei einer Ergreifung von Sirius Black aufgehoben. Sirius war also immer noch nicht frei, aber immerhin war sein Leben nicht mehr unmittelbar in Gefahr. Schließlich wurde Peter Pettigrew zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt und die Richter gaben der Anklage den Auftrag, den Fall Sirius Black noch einmal vor Gericht zu bringen.

Die Verhandlung Sirius Black wurde schließlich in Abwesenheit des Angeklagten eröffnet. Die Verteidigung hatte Albus Dumbledore persönlich übernommen. Nach der Aussage von Pettigrew, war es nicht mehr schwierig, Sirius Unschuld zu beweisen. Auch wenn die Gegenseite nicht aufgab. Man versuchte ihn wenigstens als Mitwisser anzuklagen, doch nach der Aussage von Lupin, konnten sie auch dies nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.

Sirius wurde schließlich von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Es war der letzte der Prozesse und so kam es, dass auch endlich der Tagesprophet in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. Die Reporter waren ganz aus dem Häuschen. ´Peter Pettigrew noch am Leben', ´Von der Spitze der Gesellschaft nach Askaban – Lucius Malfoy als Todesser enttarnt' oder ´Sirius Black unschuldig', waren nur einige der Schlagzeilen, die die Titelblätter der nächsten Ausgaben zierten.

TBC


	4. Verlockende Angebote

Vorwort: Dies ist meine allererste Fanfiction. Deshalb bitte, bitte, bitte, biiittttttttteeeee (ganz lieb schau) reviewt.

Disclaimer: Leider bin ich nicht annähernd so brillant wie J. K. Rowling. Deshalb gehören alle Personen und was sonst noch so zum Harry Potter Universum gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern ihr. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (leider, aber wer würde mir auch schon was fürs Schreiben bezahlen?), sondern habe nur ein bisschen Spaß am Schreiben.

Kapitel 4: Verlockende Angebote

Harry starrte trübsinnig aus dem Fenster. Die Ferien gingen zu Ende und er saß immer noch im Haus der Dursleys fest. Er wusste nun zwar, warum er immer wieder hierher zurückkehren musste, aber dass Dumbledore ihn hier im Ligusterweg die ganzen Ferien verbringen ließ, verstand er nicht. Bisher hatte er doch, seit er nach Hogwarts ging, immer wenigstens die zweite Ferienhälfte woanders verbringen können. Meistens war er bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau gewesen. Aber falls es dort zu gefährlich war, warum durfte er dann nicht wenigstens in den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zu Sirius.

Wo er gerade an Sirius dachte. Dessen Briefe waren wieder genauso wenig aussagekräftig wie das Jahr zuvor. Folglich stand nichts interessantes darin. Er schrieb, dass Harry sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Es ginge ihm gut und Harry sollte lieber aufpassen, dass ihm selbst nichts geschehe. Am besten sollte er ihm Haus bleiben, da sei es am sichersten. Hermine und Ron schrieben auch nichts besseres und so hatte er wieder nur die Muggelnachrichten und den Tagespropheten, um über die Ereignisse auf dem laufenden zu bleiben. Aber dort gab es auch nichts Neues. Voldemort schien sich bedeckt zu halten, seit sein Wiederauferstehen allgemein bekannt war. Von den Todessern erfuhr man auch nichts.

So war Harry mehr als überrascht, als er ein paar Tage vor seiner Abreise nach Hogwarts den Tagespropheten aufrollte und auf der Titelseite die Schlagzeilen las. Er musste zweimal hinsehen, bis er begriff, was da stand. Sirius war endlich Freigesprochen. Er führte einen wahren Freudentanz in seinem Zimmer auf und setzte sich sofort, um seinem Paten einen Brief zu schreiben.

Im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts verzog Sirius immer noch angewidert das Gesicht. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm gerade seine letzten Tränke für diesen Tag verabreicht. Als sie den letzten Becher zurück auf ihr Tablett gestellt hatte, auf dem sie die Tränke immer herein brachte, eröffnete sie Sirius, dass dieser am nächsten Tag zum ersten Mal würde aufstehen dürfen. Ihr Patient strahlte sie an. „Danke!", sagte er glücklich. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm jedoch schon wieder den Rücken zugedreht und war auf dem Weg nach draußen, als sie fast umgerannt wurde.

Remus Lupin war hereingestürzt. „Aber, aber, Professor Lupin! Was soll das? Sie stören die abendliche Ruhe.", schimpfte Madame Pomfrey los. „Entschuldigungen Sie bitte, Madame Pomfrey, aber ich musste Sirius dies unbedingt so schnell wie möglich überreichen.", rechtfertigte sich Lupin und zog einen Umschlag aus seinem Umhang hervor, „Hier, Sirius, mach schon auf."

Sirius öffnete den Umschlag, zog das Stück Pergament darin heraus und begann zu lesen. Schon nach wenigen Worten wurden seine Augen vor Unglauben immer größer. Als er fertig war, stammelte er: „Freispruch! Ich bin frei gesprochen!" Fassungslos starrte Sirius auf das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand. Freudentränen liefen über seine Wangen. Dann sah er zu Remus auf, der ihn nur anstrahlte. Schließlich stürzte sein Freund auf ihn zu und die beiden umarmten sich stumm, bis sie ein leises Räuspern hörten.

„Mister Black, ich freue mich für Sie, dass ihre Unschuld nun bewiesen ist und, nun ja, ich möchte mich für mein unmögliches Verhalten ihnen gegenüber entschuldigen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Dumbledore recht hatte.", entschuldigte sich Madame Pomfrey. Sirius sah ihr direkt in die Augen: „Ich mache ihnen keine Vorwürfe und bin nur froh, dass sie mir überhaupt geholfen haben." Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte nur: „Das war doch selbstverständlich und wie gesagt, Morgen dürfen Sie aufstehen. Wenn Sie wollen, gehe ich mit Ihnen zum See hinunter." „Gerne.", erwiderte Sirius nur. „Gut, aber jetzt wird trotzdem geschlafen. Sie sind immer noch mein Patient Mister Black. Also, Professor Lupin, würden Sie nun bitte den Patienten herein lassen?" „Schon gut, wir sehen uns dann Morgen. Gute Nach und schlaf gut, Sirius!", damit verabschiedete sich Lupin. „Ja, du auch!", antwortete Sirius, der schon leicht schläfrig war. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt gar nicht schlafen, aber einer der Tränke war ein Schlaftrank gewesen und dieser Zwang ihn nun unerbittlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Sirius wie im Flug. Er hatte dutzende von Briefen bekommen. Alte Schulfreunde schrieben, dass sie froh waren, sich in ihm in ihrer Jugend doch nicht getäuscht zu haben. Von den Behörden kam der Brief, dass er seinen Zauberstab und seine anderen persönlichen Sachen abholen konnte. Das hatte er aber nicht getan. Er hatte Remus eine Vollmacht mitgegeben und dieser hatte die Sachen abgeholt. Es war herrlich endlich wieder seinen eigenen Zauberstab in den Händen zu halten und keinen geliehenen.

Daneben kamen eindeutige Angebote von Verehrerinnen, die er Grinsend las und dann im Kamin entsorgte. Am interessantesten waren die Jobangebote, die dabei waren. Sogar das Ministerium wollte ihn wieder als Auror einstellen, aber das lehnte er entschieden ab.

Aber einen Job brauchte er. Überlegte Sirius bei einem seiner Spaziergänge am See. Schließlich wollte er Harry zu sich holen und das Vermögen in seinem Verließ bei Gringots würde auch nicht ewig reichen. Schließlich brauchten sie ein Haus, wo sie leben konnten. Der Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 kam dafür jedenfalls nicht in Frage. Die Wohnung, die er vor Askaban hatte, war sicher bereits wieder vermietet und außerdem war sie für zwei Personen zu klein. Nein, er würde etwas neues suchen. Am besten irgendwo in der Nähe von Remus, oder doch in der Nähe der Weasleys? Eigentlich war das ja auch egal, da beide ja doch nur einen Kamin weiter wohnten.

So in Gedanken bemerkte Sirius Dumbledore, der auf ihn zu kam, erst sehr spät. Dieser begrüßte Sirius: „Guten Abend, wie geht es Ihnen heute, Sirius." „Ganz gut. Madame Pomfrey zwingt mich mittlerweile nur noch zu einem Trank, den ich dreimal einnehmen muss, also scheint es bergauf zu gehen.", antwortete Sirius. „Ich wollte Sie sprechen und Ihnen ein Angebot machen.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Worum geht es?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Nun, ich denke, jetzt da sie frei sind, benötigen sie eine neue Arbeit. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass sie wieder für das Ministerium als Auror arbeiten wollen. Um auf den Punkt zu kommen. Sie wissen, dass Professor Umbridge aufgehört hat und ihre Stelle ist immer noch frei. Wie wäre es, Sirius? Wollen Sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten?", fragte Dumbledore den verblüfft dreinblickenden Sirius. „Ich soll unterrichten?", fragte dieser ungläubig. „Ja!", antwortete Dumbledore entschieden. „Ich denke, dass sie einen guten Lehrer abgeben würden und" Dumbledore machte eine Pause und sah Sirius durch seine Halbmondbrille hindurch in die Augen „und Sie könnten in der Nähe von Harry bleiben." Sirius nickte. Das war natürlich ein Argument, auch wenn er noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt war, dass er ein guter Lehrer sein würde. „Gut!", sagte er schließlich, „Ich nehme ihr Angebot an."

Harry war endlich am letzten Ferientag von Tonks und Lupin bei den Dursleys abgeholt worden. Sie hatten ihn ins Hauptquartier gebracht. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung war Sirius nicht dort. Er hätte seinen Paten zu gern endlich gesehen. Keiner verriet ihm, wo Sirius war und somit dachte Harry, dass dieser etwas für den Orden erledigen würde. Gegen Abend trafen auch die Weasleys und Hermine ein. Sie würden am nächsten Tag gemeinsam zum Zug gehen.

Der Weg zum Bahnhof und die Zugfahrt verlief recht ereignislos. Schließlich erreichten sie Hogsmead. Die Kutschen standen schon bereit und so fuhren sie hinauf zur Schule. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch der Griffindors und hörten sich wie jedes Jahr Rons Gequengel an, dass die sich mit der Auswahl doch beeilen sollten, weil er Hunger habe. Schließlich begann endlich das Festessen und Harry, Ron und Hermine langten kräftig zu. Doch plötzlich hielt Hermine inne. „Das gibt's doch gar nicht!", rief sie. Harry und Ron sahen sich verständnislos an. „Was gibt es nicht, Hermine?", fragte Ron schließlich. „Schaut doch mal zum Lehrertisch.", sagte Hermine daraufhin nur. Ron und Harry drehten die Köpfe zum Lehrertisch.

Harry blickte die Reihe der Lehrer entlang und erstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein. Neben Hagrid saß „Sirius", entfuhr es Harry, „Hier steckt er also." Er überlegte noch was sein Pate wohl hier in Hogwarts zu suchen habe, also Dumbledore sich bereits erhob und mit seiner üblichen Rede zum Schuljahrsbeginn anfing. „Die Erstklässler mögen bitte zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass der  Zutritt zum Wald auf dem Gelände für alle Schüler verboten ist. Ebenso sind verschiedene Gegenstände im Schloss nicht erlaubt, die genaue List kann bei unserem Hausmeister Argus Filch eingesehen werden, der mich auch darum gebeten hat euch daran zu erinnern, dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen nicht gestattet ist. Die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditch Mannschaften finden nächste Woche statt, nähere Einzelheiten hierzu findet ihr am Schwarzen Brett. So und nun möchte ich euch noch ein neues Mitglied im Lehrerkollegium vorstellen. Ihr alle dürftet ihn kennen und es ist mir eine Freude auch verkünden zu dürfen, dass Sirius Black sich bereit erklärt hat, in diesem Schuljahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten."

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich sprachlos an. Dann im nächsten Moment brachen sie Jubel aus, in den Ginny, Neville und Luna einbrachen. „Warum hat er mir das nicht geschrieben?", fragte Harry. „Es sollte wohl eine Überraschung werden.", lachte Hermine. Harry sah zu seinem Paten und stellte fest, dass dieser zwar verlegen aussah, aber dennoch glücklicher zu schien, als jemals zuvor, als Harry ihn gesehen hatte.

ENDE

Bitte, bitte reviewt, wenn es Euch gefallen hat und auch, wenn es Euch nicht gefallen hat (ich will schließlich wissen, was ich verbessern kann.)

DANKE!

Pemaroth

Die Geschichte wird fortgesetzt in „Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius" (Ich weiß, der Titel ist wieder nicht sonderlich kreativ. Vielleicht fällt mir ja irgendwann mal was besseres ein.) Und hier schon mal kurz worum es gehen wird:

Harry Potters 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts, in dem er sich nicht nur mit dem schwierigen Unterricht in den UTZ Kursen herumplagen muss, denn Voldemort ist nach seinem Rückschlag in der Mysteriumsabteilung nur leicht geschwächt und sinnt auf Rache.


End file.
